1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a light-emitting element mounting substrate and a light-emitting package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode, which is an element for emitting light from a material included therein using electric energy, converts the energy generated by the recombination of electrons and holes of a semiconductor junction into light and emits the light. Such a light-emitting diode has widely been used as an illuminating device, a display device, or a light source, and the development thereof has been accelerated.
In particular, thanks to the commercialization of mobile phone keypads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like using gallium nitride (GaN)-based light-emitting diode having recently been developed and activated, the development of general illumination using light-emitting diodes has recently been activated. Light-emitting diodes have been used for large-size, high powered and high functionalized application products, such as backlight units of large-size TVs, headlights of automobiles, and general illuminations. Therefore, methods for improving the light extraction efficiency of such light-emitting elements and methods for reducing the size of a light emitting apparatus including the light-emitting elements, and methods for improving heat dissipation have been required.